


Rencontre

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Universe, Gen, Jane and Dustin first meeting, Rain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Onze court dans la forêt pour que les hommes de Papa ne la rattrapent pas.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> 1er jour du calendrier de l'avent!

Onze courait aussi vite que possible entre ces bois inconnus, essayant de fuir les hommes armés que Papa avait envoyé derrière elle. S'ils la rattrapaient, ils la tueraient directement et s'ils ne la tuaient pas, ils la ramènerait et elle savait que Papa la punirait. Elle ne voulait pas revenir, il en était hors de question. Le monstre la terrifiait et le portail qu'elle avait ouvert était déjà un portail de trop. Au moins peut-être, avoir tué le gentil monsieur qui lui avait offert des frites les retarderait. Elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne, mais si elle était obligée, elle n'hésiterait pas. Ils ne la ramèneraient pas là-bas, pas avec le monstre, pas avec Papa.

La pluie tombait si fortement sur elle et autour d'elle que ses pieds nus glissaient sur le sol et s'enfonçaient dans la boue. Elle n'aimait pas sentir son corps être trempé comme ça, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Sans savoir ce que c'était, elle savait qu'elle pouvait craindre un rhume ou une grippe à cause de la mortalité de ces maladies.

Le gentil monsieur qui lui avait donné des frites lui manquait un peu. Il avait une grosse voix et elle aurait aimé apprécier sa compagnie un peu plus.

Ses pieds glissèrent sur la boue et elle tomba par terre en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Elle mit un petit moment à se relever, essuyant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. C'est alors qu'elle vit un flash lumineux de petite taille. Elle commença à paniquer quand elle entendit une voix qui était bien trop jeune pour appartenir aux hommes armés. Elle resta immobile, trop terrifiée pour agir, et elle vit bientôt apparaître devant elle un garçon de son âge poussant un vélo d'une main en tenant une radio portable de l'autre.

Elle ne voyait pas bien ce à quoi il ressemblait. Le flash était suffisamment fort pour l'aveugler et assombrir le garçon, il faisait nuit et il pleuvait vraiment fort mais elle pouvait discerner qu'il portait une casquette, qu'il avait des cheveux bouclés et était un peu gros.

Elle resserra les bras sur elle, ne sachant pas quelle était la bonne façon d'agir, essayant de fixer le garçon alors que le flash lui faisait mal aux yeux tandis qu'il rapprochait sa radio de sa boucher pour parler à quelqu'un dont elle ne percevait pas bien la voix.

«J'ai trouvé quelqu'un! … Non, ce n'est pas Will, je crois que c'est une fille, elle a l'air perdu et terrifié! … Que je la ramène où? … Chez Mike, d'accord! Terminé!»

Il renfonça l'antenne de sa radio et s'approcha d'Onze, lentement pour ne pas la faire fuir. Il tendit la main vers elle pour l'inviter à le suivre et après une hésitation, elle accepta de prendre sa main et de le suivre. Il retira la veste et la casquette qu'il portait et les mit sur elle avant de l'installer sur la selle de vélo, le poussant aussi rapidement que possible sur le bord de la route.

Il lui demanda quel était son nom mais elle ne répondit pas, les mains accrochées à lui en tremblant fortement. Il ne sembla pas se démonter car il lui dit d'une voix forte qu'il s'appelait Dustin.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être une mauvaise personne. Elle l'observa attentivement, essayant d'en savoir plus sur lui rien qu'en le regardant. Il y avait peu de chances qu'elle apprenne quoi que ce soit ainsi mais en l'observant, elle pouvait au moins savoir comment il semblait réagir au fait d'être observé.

Onze aimait bien ce garçon. Elle espérait que lui ne serait pas tué par les hommes armés de Papa. La meilleure façon de le protéger serait encore de le prévenir quand ils seraient arrivés peut importe là où le garçon voulait l'emmener.


End file.
